The Open Door
by evwannaB3
Summary: A collection of songfics to Evanescence's The Open Door. Every song on the album is in this collection. Disclaimer: Evanescence owns the songs, and Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.
1. Sweet Sacrifice

_It's true, we're all a little insane._

I should know that. I know that I have a vampire boyfriend, that I am in love with, and also am in love with a werewolf. I have to be insane to love two creatures that could kill me with just one movement.

_  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained._

Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

They can't die, only by the cause of mythical creatures. That aren't so mythical. Fear is only an illusion, that most vampires don't have. Some have lost their minds, from the pain, and from drinking human blood. Others resorted to drinking off of animals instead.__

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice.

The Volturi love to torture people, and are the rulers of the vampires. They coujld break me like a human breaks a twig. Like I can break a piece of grass. Thats all I am to them, a blade of grass that won't be removed by there lawn mower, and the gardener, (Edward) who doesn't want to break the blade.__

One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain.

One day, I will forget Charlie and Renees names, and Jacobs. He will find love eventually. He has to imprint on _somebody._ __

Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice.

(I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Erase the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.)

That is how I felt when Edward left me. Like my life wasn't worth anything. Like one day, luckily, I'd blow away easily in the wind, like the fragile human I am.__

Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?

Don't let the grief get to you Jacob. Don't run away from the pain, embrace it. Numbness is better, you will become numb eventually. I did. Only when I opened up my wounds, did the numbness go away. Bringing on waves of pain.__

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice.  


_**AN: This was just Bella reflecting on her human life before being changes. This has no order for the rest of the story. I think it was a little dry of emotion, I'll try to make the other ones better I am sorry.**_


	2. Call Me When You're Sober

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me._

Bella, you chose that leech over me, obviously, you don't love me. Don't lie.

_  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

You can't have both of us, Bells. You will end up in death if you join him. Come find me, and stay with me forever, away from all of the pain he has caused you.__

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.

How you were before you loved him. Before you knew he was a blood sucker.

_  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.  
_

I've run away Bells. And you can't stop me. Because you don't love me, whats the point of living?

_  
Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me._

Not with that leech.

_  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.  
_

You can't have both of us Bells.

_  
Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame._

Sick that you kissed me, sick that you enjoyed it. Well I'm sick from you loving him. Not choosing me.

_  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded._

Almost all the vampires hate you. But all of the pack likes you. They treated you as one of their own.

_  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.  
_

I've run away. From the pain.

_  
Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

You don't love me like I love you. Bella, I am dieing without you. __

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.

You only used me to heal up your pain, the pain that that worthless vampire caused you. And you still want him. Ever since your wounds healed, you never talk to me like you used to.__

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.  


You were never mine to begin with, how could I have ruined your happily ever after, when to me, there never was one anyways.

_  
So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind._

Leave La Push, and Washington Isabella Swan. Leave with the horrid vampires. Reck your life. I don't care. Just leave. I will no longer be hear to ruin everything.

_**AN: It was hard to get into Jacob's POV. I mean, I really really hate him. But he relates to this song the most. More than Bella and Edward. So there you go. Review please:D**_


	3. Weight Of The World

_Feels like the weight of the world,  
Like God in heaven gave me a turn.  
Don't cling to me, I swear I can't fix you.  
Still in the dark, can you fix me?  
_

I know Jacob could. But now, I have to leave my old life behind. I feel broken still, leaving everything that meant the world to me, except for Edward. It is a fair trade.

_  
Freefall, freefall, all through life._

If you love me, then let go of me.  
I won't be held down by who I used to be.  
She's nothing to me.  


The girl who you imprint on Jacob. She will be lucky. And she will love you just as much as you will love her. Forget about me. There is nothing about me that you want. You fell in love, with the dead Bella. I am alive. And Not afraid to let go. I can't be held down, by dead Bella, so let go, if you want me to be happy. If you love me, let go of me, and find someone else, who will love you for you, and not for sowing together again.__

Feels like the weight of the world,  
Like all my screaming has gone unheard.

All of the screaming, from the pain of Edward leaving. All of the screaming, trying to choose between Edward and Jacob, Vampire and Werewolf, Undead and Alive.

_  
And oh, I know you don't believe in me.  
Safe in the dark, how can you see?  
_

How can you see the real me now Jacob, after seeing me dead?

_  
Freefall, freefall, all through life._

If you love me, then let go of me.  
I won't be held down by who I used to be.

If you truly loved me, more than life itself, you would let go, and try not to be selfish, so that I could be happy. Let go, and I will be alive. The undead, but alive.__

If you love me, then let go of me  
I won't be held down by who I was

If you love me, let go of me, because I am not the same as I was when you made me almost whole, when I was dead. I'd die again if you kept me. Do you love me enough to keep me alive?__

If you love me, then let go of me  
I won't be held down by who I used to be.


	4. Lithium

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside._

I don't want to be numb anymore. I don't want to be unfeeling, and unreal.

_  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go.  
_

Let go of the pain, and not let go of it. I want it as a reminder of how much I loved Edward, how much I still do.

_  
Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show._

You let it show when Jasper jumped on me for my blood, when he almost killed me. You were so _lifeless _then. But maybe you were just feeling trapped by my insignificant human-ness.

_  
Never wanted it to be so cold._

Though your body is freezing cold, it's colder hear without you Edward.

_  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me._

Not enough animal blood, to stay. Maybe you never loved me.__

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

I feel like pieces of me are flying about, broken, and ripped open, waiting to be sown together.__

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  


Maybe you care enough to come back Edward, if you knew how much pain I am in._  
_

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
_

Know who I am since you left.

_Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go._

I never will be free until I stop loving you, which I can't do.__

Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Anything is better than to be alone.

I can't stand to be away form you Edward. I am dead and numb without you.

_  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes._

My world was so good. Until you left.__

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

My heart is falling apart, and my mind is losing itself in the pain, in the darkness.__

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, 

You are my lithium Edward.

_...stay in love with my sorrow._

You are my sorrow.

_  
I'm gonna let it go.  
_

I'm gonna try to live, though I will always love you more than anything or anyone else Edward Cullen.


End file.
